What Makes The Pinnacle Of Disgrace
by Nekota Satoro Tashiro
Summary: The blood pact is written as this 'When the midnight sun is at it's scyth, a child of the third, will be born from demon. When the midnight sun is shining full, a child of the fourth, will be born from human...Please R&R! Rated M For Later Chapetors.


_**What Makes The Pinnacle Of Disgrace**_

_**Disclaimer: I do no own Inuaysha or any of the charactors involved in it. I own only this plot line and the charactors I have created for it's purpose, which is for my readers enjoyment!**_

_**Please Enjoy!**_

_**Chaptor One:The New Member**_

As the Inu-tachi traveled through the forest the sun beamed down on them through the growing canopy, Kagome had traded her usual school uniform for traditional miko garb, Song had on her travel kimono over her slayer uniform and Miroku had the sleeves of his robes tide up to his shoulder in an attempt to gain some relief from the blisstering heat. Shippo had sweat running down the base of his neck and he groaned from his perch on Miroku's shoulder. Kagome and the rest of the group were comtemplating putting Inuyasha in restraints to get a break from walking when he finally spoke. "Alright. There's a hotspring about twenty yards north of here..." Inuyasha said pointing to the right of the group, while walking to the left and into a small clearing. "We'll camp here for the night. And then tommorow we'll head out. Kagome-" Inuyasha was cut off from his speech, "Yeah I know Inuyasha, Ramen before bath. Come on Sango. Let's make some dinner." With that said Inuyasha huffed and jumped into a tall tree. Sango and Shippo started gathering fire-wood while Kagome got ready to get water frome the stream. Setting out the Ramen contaniers she stood and waited for Sango. Kagome handed three water-bottles to Sango and one to Shippo, which left her with three, then they headed down to a stream about fifteen yards from the clearing. "So, waht do you think's up with Inuyasha lately? He's been really pushy about how long we go each day." Kagome asked Sango as soon as they were out of hearing range, "I don't know Kagome. All I know is that if he dosen't lighten up soon he's getting a good thrashing from the hirakotsu." Said Sango. They both laughed lightly when shippo lightly mumbbled about an annyoing half-demon. Walking into the clearing both girls froze when they looked to the river, lying there slightly battered and bruised was a young girl, not much older then Sango, Kagome immediatly walked over to the unconsious girl and knelt down to ses the extent of her wounds. "She looks like a warrior miko...But I thought they were all but gone." Said Sango as she knelt next to her friend. "And she dosen't look much older the you and I. Can you fill those waterbottles? I'm going to see the damage of her wounds." Kagome replied, Sango nodded and Shippo jumped up onto Kagome's shoulder.

P.O.V-Kagome

'She dosen't even look twenty one. Let's see.' I thought as I looked the young girl over. "She has a fractured right coller-bone, two busted ribs on the left side, looks like a few deep gashes in her right leg and a little bruising along the left hip." I told Sango, "Well we can't just leave her here. Shippo, run back to camp and tell Inuyasha to hurry down here. We'll need him to carry her to camp so we can treat her wounds." Sango said to Shippo after filling the rest of the waterbottles, she handed one to me as I lifted the girls head and softly tipped a small amount of water into her mouth. Surprisingly she drank the water with ease. I sighed as Inuyasha came into the clearing and landed in front of Sango and I with and annoyed grunt. "Hell no. You are not bringing some chick into the group. We don't even know her, not happening." He bellowed out annoyed, I glared at him and my reply hissed through my teeth. "I'm not just gonna leave her here, Inuyasha! She could die and i'm NOT having that on my consicous because you don't want to help someone who needs our help." I sighed as I stood and placed my hands on my hips, Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head and he picked the girl up, mumbbling. Sango bent and picked somthing up. "What is it Sango?" I asked as I removed her quiver of arrows along with her bow from her back. "It's a sword. It must be her's." She replied. I nodded and the three of us started back to camp, Shippo and I carried the waterbottles while Sango carried the girls' weapons.

P.O.V-Group

As the three walked back into the clearing Miroku looked up and stood as Sango spoke, "Miroku can you lay out Kagome's sleeping bag?" Miroku nodded as he replied. "Of course. What happened?" He asked as Inuyasha laid the girl on the sleeping bag. "We don't know. Sango and I found her and I didn't want to leave her there. Espesally with her injuries. Sango I need your help to bandage these woumds. And Miroku if you peek i'll use Sango's hiraikotsu and make sure you go into a permanent coma. Understood?" Said Kagome as she started pulling out bandages and other medical supplies from her bag. "Understood Lady Kagome. I'll start dinner, that way i'm not tempeted." Said Miroku as he paled and backed away from the girls. Inuyasha had long since jumped into a tree on the oppisite side of the clearing. "Alright, Let's see what we can do, ne Sango?" And with that said Kagome and Sango stated to bandage the young girl. After removing her clothing and cleaning her wounds Kagome placed bandaged on the ones that needed it and used her Miko powers to heal what she couldn't use bandages on. Then she rummaged throught her yellow back-pack and pulled out a pair of Miko garb, "I knew I packed these for a reason!" She said holding up the white haori shirt and black hakama pants. They pulled the girls mid-back length, black hair into a low ponytaill and her bangs fell to the sides of her face, framing it. "Well, that's all we can really do untill she wakes up, Kagome." Said Sango as she finished tying her haori in place. Kagome nodded and the girls went and sat by the fire, picking up their food while they sat with Miroku.

About an hour later the young girl began to stir and Kagome knelt on one side while Sango knelt on the other. When she opened her eyes she jumped back slightly and an instictive barrier pushed Sango and Kagome a few feet away. "Who are you? Where am I? What have you done with my waepons?" She questioned as she panted lightly and grimiced from her wounds. Kagome knew she was in pain, the way she clutched her right shoulder was enough to tell by, if not the extent of her wounds. "It's okay. We're not going to hurt you. My name is Kagome, this is Sango. The Monk over by the fire is Miroku, the fox kit beside me is Shippo and the half-demon in the tree is Inuyasha. We found you by the river and brought you back here to treat your wounds." Said Kagome calmly. "Can you tell us what your name is? And who did this to you?" Sango asked, the girl sighed as she slowely relaxed and put her barrier dowm. "My name is Mikimiko and I was in a battle with the one known as Naraku. He destoyed my village, almost my entire clan. Along with a friend, I was fighting him about two years ago when I was badly injured and almost died. My heart stopped for a short time, then my miko powers kick-started it again. They told me that the man I was with during the battles had left, thinking I was dead, he'd sat my body down infront of the village miko and left. The village had been under atteck at the time and the group that usually protected them was on a mission at the time, so they were extremely grateful. I later awoke in that village and disregarding the pleading of the head miko, I left two days later, I couldn't stay in one place. I left, and ever since then I have tracked down Naraku."

They sat for a moment and Mikimiko accepted a cup of tea from Miroku, "Thank you." She said as she lightly cooled it with her lips. "What about this friend of yours? Where is he?" Asked Kagome, "I don't know, but I know for a fact that he is alive." Said Mikimiko as she took a small sip of her tea, "Might I question as to how you know that, Lady Mikimiko?" Asked Miroku as he sipped his own cup. Mikimiko placed her cup on the ground before reaching up to the right arm of her bandages and pulled apart a small portion, right below the shoulder. There was a mark, that to an untrained eye would seem to be a trible marking of some sort. However it was anything but. "He's a demon. A very powerful one, a high-level taiyoukai." She said as she moved the bandages back in place. "So, you formed a soul bond with this demon? If so wouldn't he know you were alive?" Said Sango. Mikimiko shook her head, "No, not nessisceraly. Even if he did, he would not search me out. We both know that when the time comes our paths will cross once again. I have the life-span of a demon thanks to our bond, along with my miko powers. So, i'm not worried." After about an hour of talking Kagome, Sango and Miroku decided it would be best if Mikimiko traveled with them, that way they could all work together to fight Naraku and perhaps even find this friend of Mikimiko's along the way. "I don't wish be a burden to your group. I usually travel by myself nowadays." Said Mikimiko the next day as they prepared to leave the camp, Inuyasha scuffed. Miroku smiled as Mikimiko strapped her sword to her back, "That's Inuyasha's way of saying don't worry about it. By the way, the sword you wield, it has a faint demonic aura. Did the demon with which you have the blood-bond with have it forged for you?" he asked. "Yes, i'd been woundering the same thing, Mikimiko." Said Sango, Kagome merealy nodded her agreement, Mikimiko chuckled as she placed her quiver on her back and her sai's in the holders under her sleeves. "Yes, he did. And although it pains me greatly, we had a pact. And I must follow the rules." She said as they began their trek back towards the village of Edo. "What was the pact, Mikimiko? Why was it so important?" Asked Kagome, while she rode on Inuyasha's back. Sango and Miroku rode on Kirara while Mikimiko opted to run, eaisly keeping up with the group's pace.

Mikimiko visably swallowed, not knowing if she should tell them, 'What harm can it do? They want to help...maybe they will understand.' Mikimiko thought as she sighed and began to tell them of the acient blood pact of her clan. "For thousands of years there has been a blood pact, between my clan and the clan of the House Of The Moon.' Inuyasha's eyes widened, yet he said nothing. 'So...this IS the last remeient of the Aurora Clan, huh? She's gonna make one hell of a mate for him...espically if she's Midoriko's descendent. I wounder...' Inuyasha's thoughts were among other things, yet his ears were attuned to the story of which Mikimiko spoke. "My clan, the Aurora Clan, is based on the decendents of Lady Midoriko and Lady Aurora. You see, years before Lady Midoriko was even born there was but one warrior miko, Lady Aurora was the leader of the warrior miko clan. She trained a predocessor, fifteen years after she created our original village, her predocessor was none other then Lady Midoriko herself. You see, once a warrior priestess of her level becomes of a certain age she is charged with the responseability of gaining a husband, and bearing a child, to carry on our work. But, things for her, didn't go quite as planned." As Mikimiko continued to speak, she reached into the haori and begun to hold and caress a small charm that hung on a chain from her neck. "What happened? I mean, it can't be anything that bad, could it?" Asked Kagome as she listened to the story carefully. Mikimiko smiled mirthlessly, "The village - all but her apprentice- turned on her. She had, in their eyes, commeted an act that was blasphamy above all else." She said as her hand balled in a fist around the charm. "What did she do?" Asked Shippo with honest curiousity, "She fell in love, with a demon." All was silent for a moment, untill Kagome broke the ice. "I don't understand, why was that so bad? You can't help who you fall in love with, right?" She said, Miroku responeded. "Things were worse at that time, then they are noe, Lady Kagome. From the stories i've heard, that was forbidden above all else and usually, the price was death. Am I right, Lady Mikimiko?" Mikimiko nodded and breathed in a deep breath, calming her nerves. "Back then, mikos who fell in love with demons were usually tourted, killed in a burtal fashion, and then, the exacuters would make surtain that the demon lover was nearby or watching. They'd -As in Lady Aurora's case- tie them to a stake in the middle of the town. Eracting a barrier, they'd make her starve for a week, whipping her and beating her...then when it seemed like nothign else could be done...they would burn her alive, while the demon she loved wached, powerless to stop it.

Mikimiko let her head fall slightly to the ground as she finished her story. Kagome and Sango looked at eachother, could tell she wanted to cry, but she wouldn't allow herself to, in honor of the woman she admired. When she finally released the pendant that hung from her neck, Miroku noticed it was an inu howling at a cresent moon. 'The only other time i've seen anything even remotly close to that is...' He let his thoughts trail off as Mikimiko finished the story of the tragic martyer. "The punishmeant, was death. But, what the village wasen't expecting, was that Lady Aurora knew they would discover her. She went to her lover the night before they came for her, and pledged her love to him. That night, they became mates and together they made a blood pact. The two became the basis for everything that mikos, monks, demons and half-demons like ourselves fight for." Kagome stared in awe, she'd never, in all her travels in the frudel era met someone who was to commited to their clan, in a good way. "You really feel strongly about this don't you?" Asked Kagome. "Yes, I do. The demon I am bound to...I know how Lady Aurora felt. I would give my very soul for him...yet, I know not his true feelings toward me. He is honnor bound to me, as well the blood pact. But I wish to know weather he truely cares for me other then the bond.

They walked for a few more hours before the sun began to set and they camped for the night. Once camp was set, and everyone had eaten Kagome asked Mikimiko to tell them more about the blood pact. "What was so important about you not meeting up with your demon friend, and how dose Lady Midoriko mix into all of this?" Asked Sango as she handed Mikimiko a cup of tea. Mikimiko sipped her tea and then continued her story. "The blood pact is written as this 'When the midnight sun is at it's scyth, a child of the third, will be born from demon. When the midnight sun is shining full, a child of the fourth, will be born from human. The powers combined to stop annihilation. With love and sacrifice a bond of no other level shall be formed. By the powers of sun and moon our species shall live, once again, in harmony.' Apparently Lady Aurora possesed the gift of forsight and she knew that a war would come, between the humans and the demons." She sipped her tea as she finished speaking and Inuyasha landed on the ground, he sat next to Miroku by the fire and when he couldn't take any more fired off at the mouth. "What the hell are you getting at? Huh? You sayin' that there are miko's and monk's that have actually mated with demons? Hell even the one's who have no problem with demons still don't accept-" Inuyasha cut off his own rant as he jumped up and sped off.

**_So? Whatcha think? Did I go a little to far with anything? Not enough of anything? Please, if their are any questions send me a message or a review. If you need and more explaining for anything, please DO NOT HESITATE! Please R&R! _**

**_Ja Ne!_**

**_~Nekota Satoro Tashiro~_**


End file.
